


Return

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-01
Updated: 2000-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Something old, something new.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ They ain't mine, though I'm not sure Chris Carter and 1013 would recognize them as theirs, either.
> 
>  _Notes:_ I suppose that technically _Closure_ makes this an AU, though it wasn't otherwise intended as one. 
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

Sprigged cotton at eye level. A stray dark hair. Water running in the bathroom. 

Dana traced the outline of a leaf with two fingers. Not so different. Not so hard. 

Her own breathing. 

Samantha came back with the green towel wrapped around her head. "Dana?" she said. "Dana, I hate to say this, but I think you should start getting up. Fox will be here soon." And her eyes shone. 

Mulder. Mulder's big epiphany. Mulder's fucking Holy Grail. Not hers. 

Samantha bent over and flipped her hair forward. The scar on the back of her neck. 

Crying wouldn't solve anything. 


End file.
